My First Love
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Porque el primer amor puede ser el ultimo... y Bella lo sabia mejor que nadie. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

* * *

**My First Love **

**Londres (algún tiempo atrás)**

-¡Corre, Bella, no mire atrás nena corres!-las voces de mi madre se escuchaba por detrás, Santiago y mis dos hermanos me llevaba ventaja, mire como aquel hombre agarraba a mi madre, y la tiraba al suelo de un empujo.

-¡Mama!- chille asustada, mire a todas parte todo estaba oscuro solo el Señor Poo estaba conmigo, mire a mi perrito, el cual estaba tan asustado como yo.

- ¡CORRE! - grito, sentí miedo y escuche un disparo y corrí olvidadome de todo, queriendo olvidar necesitaba hacerlo, las calles estaba oscuras y Poo corría a mi lado para ser un canino era un buen amigo pero era mi amigo, los autos pasaba en el silencio, era muy común en el pueblo, mi madre no era regalada solo trabajaba para darnos de comer, sentí algo en mi cabello y luego otra en mis piernas, mis gritos se escucharon tan fuerte que sentí que mis cuerdas vocales se rompería.

- me divertiré contigo niña estupida...-la vos de aquel que se hacia llamar mi padre se escucha, mis ojos se encontraron con los de el, era el padre del bebe que mi mama tendría, ella nunca aprendía a no dejar entra el gusanito a la manzana.

-po..po..r..favo..r...-solloce, mientras colocaba mis manitos en su enormes brazos, mis ojos lo miraron aterrada, su frío ojos azules me miraron.

- serás mía...-acerco su labios a mi cuello, mientras gritaba con furia golpeándolo cada día mas cada ves mas no había momento en que no gritara no había momento en que no lo odiara no había momento, no había momento para nada, porque todo lo oscuro se volvió mas oscuro.  
.****

.

Continuara...

* * *

**__****Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	2. Chapter 2

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

* * *

**My First Love **

**Londres (algún tiempo atrás)**

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Isabella Swan! – la voz de la mujer se escucho y la pequeña niña de riso castaño corrió en busca de su tasa de te, la casa era enorme y aun así ella era la sirvienta de aquella enorme casa, ahora con 13 años podía hacer cosas que cuando era pequeña, al menos ya podía corre mas duro, podía manejar un navaja que le regalo su gemelo a los 10 años, y podía ser astuta aunque no sabia el significado de esa palabra, en realidad de ninguna palabra en común- ¡Maldita mocosa! – Bella camino con paso torpe pidiéndole a su mami que no la hiciera tropezar pero no su mami no la quería, y tropezó con su propios pies haciendo que el café cayera en la ropa carísima de la señorita Penélope.

El grito se escucho en toda la casa y Bella cerro los ojos, que podría ser ahora, un golpe, un jalon de pelo, una patada, una grosería, o algo por estilo, mas lo que recibió fue una cubeta de agua fría haciendo que su pequeños hueso temblara, odiaba esa tonta sensación se bañaba todo los días gracias a la sirvientas, y estaba arreglada hasta que fueras las cinco y saliera en busca de sus hermanos.

- lo…siento…-susurro temblando de frío, mas a ellos nunca les importaba, Penélope la agarro del cabello haciendo chillar de dolor a Bella, y la tiro a la calle junto con un paquete y una grito de "no vuelvas mas", Bella asintió aun con un dolor de cabeza, mojada agarro el paquete y salio corriendo de aquella casa, sabia lo que contenía el paquete su dinero, le pagaba lo suficiente para poder recaudar y comprar algo para comer.

Bella corrió lo mas rápido que su cortas rodillas podria, pero seguia siendo eso una chiquita niña con muy pocas pecas, de cabello castaño intenso, tanto que combinaba con sus ojos marrones, una niña aventurare con espíritu libre, pero aunque asi una niña marcada, por las manos de los grande, llego hasta la casa de lata y respiro agitadamente, se metio por el túnel y trepo hasta llegar a la cuerda y subir aquel enorme arbol y poder valaciarse, vivia dentro del bosque, en una casa costruida por madera, Marcus su hermano de ahora 18 años estaba haciendo lo posible, Marcus era el mas serio y protector, siempre con aquel cigarrillo en su labios, mirando la ventana pensativo, escuhando la radio tonta que su manos arreglaron.

Bella se metio por el enorme cuadro y vio como tres cabeza giraron, Marcus se acerco y la abrazo, mientras que Bella suspiraba, siempre habia sido asi desde que murio su madre, Marcus miro su mejilla y le dio muchos besos, haciendo que Bella sonriera, los tres hermanos – todo hombres- sonrieron, ella era el milagro de ellos.

- la Señorita Penélope me dio mi paga, aunque ya no necesita mis servicio como sirvienta…-susurro mirando su pies, Marcus le beso la frente y agarro el paqueta escondiendolo en una caja de metal, habia mas de 23 paquetes amarrillos todos trabajaba para poder irse de alli, solo faltaba dos años.

- ya no trabajaras mas Isabella ahora te quedaras en casa…-Bella miro a Marcus con miedo, odiaba estar sola y no luego de la muerte de Poo- ya estamos cerca pequeña y te necesito bien sana, no te quiero con moretones, además te quedaras con Santiago…-Bella sonrío y miro a su gemelo, de pelo castaño rojizo y de pecas, con ojos tan marrones y profundos como los de ella.

- ¡Bien! – chillo y miro a su hermanos- ¿y me enseñaras a leer? - susurro mirándolo con toda la emoción y esperanza, Marcus le dedico una sonrisa de tristeza y Bella lo supo - ¿me lo prometes que sucederá algún día? -pregunto esperanzada, Robert la miro con odio.

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en querer aprender a leer? - susurro su hermano mayor que ella por dos años, Robert con su ojos verdes grises la miro con odio – para que aprender escribir y leer cuando eres una asesina….-susurro con desprecio.

-¡Basta, Robert! – susurro Marcus, pero ya era tarde, Bella empujo a su hermano y salio corriendo de aquella casa de madera, se tiro de la cuerda y corrió hasta la cuidad, odiaba llorar, no quería sentirse débil, odiaba ser mujer, odiaba a su madre, odiaba a su padre, odiaba a todo los adultos odiaba todo, odiaba..

- ¡Ups! lo siento iba distraída…-la niña miro hacia arriba y vio los ojos mas lindo de todos.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

**__****Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


End file.
